TheAddisonMystery
by Xpertlazeeboi
Summary: After discovering all of the tenants except one of Addison Apartments are dead, Sal, Larry and Todd set out to find the culprit.


Heyo! This a murder mystery story that concerns Sal, Todd, and Larry. Who killed the tenants of Addison Apartments? And why?

The Addison Mystery

———-

Ch.1

———-

Sal went to visit Larry on his last day at the hospital. Larry had overdosed on sleeping pills in an attempt to end his own life. He sent Sal a goodbye message and went to his treehouse for his last final moments of life. Sal could not accept what his friend tried to do. The second he read the message, he called 911 and ran to the treehouse. The paramedics got there in time and Larry's stomach was pumped. Sal and Larry were best friends since childhood and Sal couldn't let his friend leave the earth so early. Sal would visit Larry anytime he could so he wouldn't be lonely. On the last day in hospital, Larry was greeted by Sal once more. "Hey, Larry!" said Sal.

"Hey, man" Larry said,

"I wanna thank you for saving my butt. I didn't know what I was doin'..."

"You're welcome, Larry."

Sal sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "So, when do they let you outa here?" "In a few hours, dude," said Larry. "They hafta run a couple more tests on me before I can leave. As if I haven't had enough tests already. Those tests are gonna happen in a few minutes." "Haha, well I don't wanna tire you out before your tests. Wanna meet up at the apartment when you're done?" asked Sal. "Sure, man. We can play some video games."

Sal got up from his seat and said his goodbyes and walked back to the apartments. The sky was cloudy early in the morning, and now the sun began to peek through the clouds. Sal was happy. His friend and step-brother, Larry, was coming home. However, he was also puzzled. Why did Larry try to kill himself? What drove him to it? Was it about his father? No, it couldn't have been that. Larry's father had run away with another woman years ago. Sal decided to shake the thought from his mind. Overthinking things could lead to unwanted situations. Suddenly, Sal remembered a chore. He had to babysit Maple's daughter, Soda. Maybe, he thought, Soda would like to join himself and Larry for a MarioKart battle.

Sal walked up to the apartment's front door. He failed to notice a strange figure dart into the bushes. As he walked in, Sal suddenly got an eerie feeling. As if he were completely alone. He tried to shake the feeling of uneasiness. As Sal walked to his door, he noticed a strange dark spot on the carpet. He knelt down and dipped two fingers on the stain. Blood? Sal started to get clammy. What was blood doing on the carpet? Sal followed the trail. It lead right to his front door. "Oh, god," Sal whispered. He yanked on the door and it flew open. To his horror, Sal saw two figures slumped over on the couch. Blood was everywhere. It looked like there had been a struggle. Sal suddenly thought of Soda. He broke into a sweat. He ran out of the room and down the hall to where Soda lived. "Soda?! Sodaaa!" Sal shouted, fear in his voice. When he got to Soda's place, he found the door ajar. Sal burst through the door calling for Soda. She was only six years old. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. As he searched the room, he heard a small whimper coming from the bedroom. Sal walked in calling Sodas name softly. "Soda? Are you in here? It's me, Uncle Sal." Soda crawled out from under her bed. She was shaking like a Mexican jumping bean and white as a sheet. "Uncle Sal, where's mommy?" Sal scooped Soda up in his arms and held her tightly. "Soda, thank goodness you're safe. Let's get out of here ok? I'm calling the police once we get to the lobby." Sal and Soda rushes down to the lobby. Todd came through the front door with an armful of groceries which she promptly dropped when she saw Sal and Soda both looking like scared rabbits. "Sal? What's going on? And what's wrong with Soda?" "You...you better not go upstairs just now..." Sal said, nervously. "There's been a...an incident." Todd's eyes widened. "What do you mean? If someone is in trouble, I'm gonna help. Wait here." He pushed passed Sal and went upstairs to see for himself. Sal tried to dissuade him but to no avail. When he came back, he too was white with shock. "Sal, it's not just you and Soda." "What do you mean?" Sal asked. "Who else?" "Everyone," said Todd. "Everyone who lives in Addison Apartments. "


End file.
